Enough To Hope
by FairDrea
Summary: Sully and Mary had long since said their goodbyes, forced to by the age restriction on doorways to the human world. But Mary has been surprised with a loophole and after years of missing her monster, after years of harboring a love that has only grown in his absence, she has enough to hope that she will be with him again. Rated for use of one small swear word.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So when you're a mother...and an avid fanfiction writer...it is only a matter of time before you decide to take on a fandom that you are subjected to repeatedly. In my case, these fandoms would be My Little Pony, Littlest Petshop, Tarzan, Little Bill...and several more that I could name but wont subject you to it. In this case...it was Monsters Inc. I've always loved the story idea of Monsters Inc. How brilliant, to introduce to children the idea that monsters are actually terrified of them! And then the plot bunnies started. So...what you have...is fluffy plot bunnies and I hope you all like it. This will probably be one of only a few skips through this genre but I gave it a shot and gave the idea purchase. Hope you all enjoy! A huge thank you to Mikell and Melody Winters for helping me through this, encouraging me and doing the beta work!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Monsters Inc and make no profit from the writing of this fic.

**Enough to Hope**

Mary stared at the closet door, willing it to open. Impatience gnawed at her but that was nothing new. She knew impatience well. Over the past eleven years it was her constant companion. It had become an emotion that she was so accustomed to that she had learned how to live with it instead of attempting to banish it. It had gotten noticeably more difficult to restrain once looking down at a positive pregnancy test, but still manageable. As her son grew older though, it worsened to the point that she was nearly neurotic from the weight of it.

Sully had told her once, before the night he'd come to give her one final goodbye, that the doorways to the human world had a shelf-life. Ten years. From the age of two until the age of twelve, doorways into children's rooms were accessible. And the age of twelve was pushing it, especially now that children were growing harder and harder to entertain. Cynicism set in at an early age for a large percent of children, according to her blue furred friend. And with family dynamics constantly shifting – parents not in the picture, foster children becoming more and more frequent and mothers and fathers that worked long hours to try to make ends meet and were not consistent variables in children's lives – getting children to laugh even now was starting to become difficult.

The night before her thirteenth birthday was the last night she had seen her Kitty. James Sullivan, who had visited her nearly every night since she was two, had come to give his final goodbye. The pain of that last visit had been closely twined in with her impatience, though it had dulled considerably over the years to a strange kind of sadness. Like the impatience though, it was always there.

_"You can't just leave me. Can't you change the rule? Can't you make it different?"_

_ "It's not a rule, Boo. It's just the way things are. When you turn thirteen…it just….happens. Doors stop working."  
"That's such shit!"_

_ "Mary!"_

He'd used her real name, startled by the fact that she knew such words, no doubt. And he'd pushed her away, staring down at her with such fierce disapproval. In the face of that, there was only one thing she could say to him. One last attempt to change something that could not be changed.

_"But…I love you, Sully."_

_ "Aw, Boo…"_

He'd pulled her tiny, pre-teen body back into his arms and she'd fooled herself into believing she could just stay there where there was constant warmth and security. But he'd left. He'd waited until she'd fallen asleep on him, then went through the closet door one last time, taking a large part of her heart with him.

And after years of trying to replace that piece, trying to fit other boys into Sully's place and make the ache go away, she'd realized that when she had said she'd loved him…she'd meant it. At the time it had been the love of a child, but as she'd grown older, it had turned into the love and longing of a woman. No man would replace Sully. No man would be shoved like a mismatched puzzle piece into the hole he'd left.

One had come close – one she had almost married. But two weeks before their wedding, he'd gone out on some thrill seeking joy ride with some friends, testing out bikes they'd pieced together. The weather hadn't been cooperative but like her, Mark was impatient. He didn't want to wait to try out something he'd poured so much work into. And no amount of begging him not to, looking out the window at the coming storm as she pulled on his sleeve and pointing out the fact that it would soon be raining heavily, would stop him.

An hour and a half later, she'd gotten the call. Mark was gone. The man who'd come close to being Sully, to filling that yawning gap – the man she's tried to build a home with, was gone, leaving her once more alone, hurting, and 18 weeks pregnant.

But her chance at happiness was not gone for good. She had her son…and with him came her chance to see Sully once more. She realized that it was selfish. But it didn't make her a bad mom. She worked hard to make a life for Joshua that was stable and filled with love. She was a great mom. She was just a selfish woman. And when he turned two, after she'd settled him in his crib with his favorite stuffie, traced a finger over his chubby cheek and lovingly stroked his tawny curls, she'd gone to get a cup of tea, came back and made herself right at home in the rocking chair facing the closet.

It didn't take long for something to happen. When the last bits of twilight left the room and shadows started lurking in the corners, the knob on Joshua's closet door started to slowly turn. Mary went still, her skin tingling and anticipation causing her heart to beat impossibly fast. She knew there was a good chance it wouldn't be Sully. And she was prepared for that. If she had to threaten some unknown monster to get her way, she wasn't beyond the idea.

When she saw who it was though, she smiled, feeling an odd mixture of disappointment and relief.

She waited until the monster was in the room, waited until he'd closed the door behind him and done a few unnecessary stretches in preparation for entertainment. Then she took him entirely off guard.

"Mike Wizowski."

"Whassat?!"

The green monster turned quickly to face her, his skinny arms stretched out and his one eye wide. She giggled at the picture he made, then quickly quieted herself and put a finger to her lips.

"I know you're here to do your job, but if you wake my kiddo I'm not going to be very happy," she whispered.

Mike's eye narrowed. He leaned forward ever-so-slightly. Unable to stop herself, she set her cup on floor and pulled her long black hair into two pigtails on either side of her head, giving him a patient look as she did so.

"Boo?"

"Hey Mike." She stood and went to him, then kneeled on the floor in front of him smiling.

A few more moments of stunned silence, of peering questioningly at her and trying to fit her adult person to match what he knew of her childhood person and he slowly started to smile. "Well, look at you. All grown up."

"All grown up," she repeated. Tears burned her eyes and she slowly drew her breath in. Even if she hadn't seen him in twelve years, he was familiar. He was a hope.

"Aw, kid. Come'er."

He opened his arms and she went into them. "Oh, Mike. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, kiddo."

After a while, the moved away from one another, Mike stepping back and Mary sitting back on her heels.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Me? Oh, never better! Celia and I have a whole mess of kids now. Two just starting monster school. Then there's the twins. No down time with those two tearing around, I tell ya."

"How exciting. Someone to pass your wisdom onto."

"You know it! Of course, it will take years for them to gain the amount of talent I have when it comes to the jokes."

She laughed softly and then they fell silent. Mike looked over to the crib, his smile softening.

"One of your own, I see?"

"One." She nodded, looking back to where Joshua slept peacefully, undisturbed by his unexpected guest.

When she turned back to Mike, the smile was gone. Determination shone brightly in her eyes. "Mike…I need to see him."

He sighed, almost as if he'd been expecting this since the moment he figured out it was her. "Mary-."

"Mike…please. I have to see Sully. Can you…can you get him for me?"

Mike looked back at the closet, then to Joshua. He looked anywhere but at her. It was frustrating, but she waited, ready with any argument to plead her case. The silence that stretched between them was maddening. That impatience that tore relentlessly away at her screamed to be heard. She swallowed hard and waited.

"Alright," he finally said, his voice soft and resigned.

Emotion welled in Mary's throat. Gratitude, anxiety, joy…it all overwhelmed her. "Thank you, Mike," she whispered.

"I'm not doin' this for you, kid," he said, pointing a finger at her. "I'm doing it for him. Ever since the night he said goodbye to you…he hasn't been the same. His hearts only halfway in the game. He won't admit it, but he misses you. Probably more than he should."

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. Knowing her Kitty was hurting was an awful feeling.

Sighing, Mike turned back to the door, his hand falling on the handle. He looked back at her, hesitating for only a moment, then was back through the door, closing it behind him.

The waiting was sheer agony. She paced the floor, biting at her nails, her other hand nervously rubbing at the simple gold chain she wore around her neck – a gift from her grandmother years ago. She pulled her hair away from her face, debating whether or not to fasten it back, then decided not to. She looked at her simple shorts and tank top and fretted over whether or not they were okay, thinking the shorts were too short, the tank top too low. She did all the things she should have done much earlier in the evening and hadn't, not thinking for one minute that fate would work so easily in her favor. She'd hoped, yes…but there was always that hesitancy to believe. And now it was happening.

The doorknob rattled and she gasped, spinning to face it. She gripped the gold chain with one hand, gripped her wrist with the other. The anxiety was so thick now. She could feel every nerve in her body stretched so impossibly tight that it nearly hurt. And then the door opened.

Sully stepped through. She was towards a farther corner of the room, lost in the shadows, so he didn't see her at first. He pushed the door closed behind him, rubbed the back of his neck and went over to the crib. One large hand found purchase on the railing and a smile transformed his rough features as he stared down at Joshua.

She didn't want to interrupt him. There was something so infinitely tender about watching the monster she loved adoring her child. Watching him reach into the crib and trace one thickly nailed fingertip down the boys check much the same way she'd done earlier that evening. Her heart swelled and tears traced over her cheeks.

"Kitty," she whispered, the word coming unbidden to her lips.

His shoulders tensed. He stood straight and slowly turned to face her. When his eyes fell on her, he sucked in a startled breath and his blue eyes glassed over. "Boo-."

She started toward him, walking at first, then taking the last four steps at a near run, desperate to hold him, to be back in those arms where it was always safe, always warm. When they closed around her, when they crushed her to his furry chest she nearly screamed from the overwhelming joy of just being held by him once more.

He lifted her effortlessly, moving from the bedroom into the hallway where he leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. She was in his lap, still holding him tightly, unwilling to let him go.

"I've missed you so much," she murmured thickly.

"I've missed you too, Boo."

She pulled back, looking up at him. He hadn't changed – not at all. He was still her big, furry, protective monster.

"You've grown up so much." He smiled, pressing a hand lightly to her cheek. His smile softened when she rested her hand to the curve right between his thumb and wrist. "You're a woman now. With a baby and a…husband."

"No husband," she softly corrected. He gave her a questioning look. "He might have been. But he died…not long after I found out I was pregnant."

"I'm so sorry, Mary."

She nodded though, as awful as it was, she didn't feel sorry right now. What she'd had with Mark was okay. She had been content. She had been in a kind of love that never would hold a candle to what she had for Sully.

"I never should have tried to replace you.".

He watched her carefully, a dumbfounded expression on his face. He shook it away and scowled. "Mary, you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," she said firmly. Now that she'd tested the waters, stuck her foot in, there was no sense in treading the shallows. She jumped headlong into the unknown deep. "You were everything to me. When you left…nothing fit. No matter how hard I tried to make it…nothing _fit._ No one could make the pain of losing you go away."

"Mary…we can't do this-." He gently pushed her from his lap and stood. "This isn't right."

For one horrifying moment, she couldn't think. All she could feel was the pain of losing him all over again. Then anger surged up to take its place. A glare fixed itself on her face and, watching his retreating back, she spat out, "That's shit!"

He whirled, giving her the same disapproving look he had years ago.

"Don't give me that look." She kept her voice low, but hard. "Mike told me what you've been like. He told me that ever since the day you left me, you haven't been yourself."

"Just because I haven't been myself doesn't mean that I should break all of the rules just to be-." His voice tapered off, and he tore his gaze from hers, glaring at the floor.

"Doesn't mean what?" she demanded. He didn't answer. He wouldn't. "Doesn't mean what, Sully?" She closed the distance between them, fearlessly staring up at his face, wanting to force him to look at her. "Say it."

"No," he muttered.

She grasped one of his hands, desperate to pull him back. She wouldn't lose him again. "Say it!"

"Mary, stop-."

"To be happy," she said for him. "You won't break the rules, even if it means you'll finally get a chance to be truly happy."

He pulled his hands away, retreating a step. But she was right there, not allowing him to retreat, grabbing his hand insistently and making him stay. "Sully…no one has to know. They can all think you're here doing your job. It's not against the rules!"

"It might not be against the rules, but it's not okay."

She wanted to throw a tantrum. She wanted to scream and cry and curse him for being so stubborn. Instead, Mary took a steadying breath. "Kitty-."

She knew the name would stop him. Calling him Sully was one thing. Calling him Kitty…that was her name for him. No one else called him that. He closed his eyes and his shoulders hunched in defeat.

"Come with me," she implored, coaxing him forward. "Just…give me tonight. Give me a chance to show you that this is okay."

Slowly, the fight went out of him. With a groan of surrender, he allowed her to pull him to her room. There were no toys here – no stuffed animals, no pinks, no white door with purple flowers swept artfully over it. The colors were darker – shades of blue and purple that were hardly discernible in the glow of the autumn moon shifting through the bowed windows.

Mary went to her bed and sat down. She waited patiently for Sully to do the same, watching him as he carefully lumbered into the room, looking uncertainly around. She took the time to study him, to note the subtle differences that eleven years had left him with – slightly taller, fur a little more on the kept side, blue eyes that lacked that spark she remembered – but still her Kitty.

"Sully, sit down," she instructed softly.

He took his time, but eventually found a spot beside her. The springs protested slightly under his weight.

"You have to look at me."

He continued to stare at the floor, a frown fixed on his face.

Feeling somewhat like a child, Mary shifted until she was on her knees beside him, facing his side. Finally, he looked at her and what she could read in his eyes made her heart twist – longing, fear, resignation. She needed to break down the walls. She needed him to understand that he needed her just as she needed him.

"When I found out I was pregnant…I was terrified. Joshua wasn't planned. He just…happened. I didn't realize right away that he would be getting himself a monster. But when it hit me…I was so excited. I couldn't shake it. I was excited to have a baby…but I was also excited about the chance that I would get to see you again. And when Mark died, knowing that I had that chance-." She stopped, remembering her brief foray into darkness where the only light pulling her free had been Sully. "Knowing that I had that chance to…it pulled me out of this really…really horrible place that I fell into. It made the loss bearable. And no matter how wrong you think it is, no matter how much you want to fight…it doesn't change the fact that I love you, James Sullivan."

He closed his eyes, his head dropping slightly.

She moved closer, he knees brushing his large leg.

"I'm not ashamed of loving you. I never have been. I never will be. Sully…please, say something."

He looked up at her then. One large hand took hers and held it between them. Together, they stared down at her pale fingers against his large palm. They were two entirely different creatures – human and monster – from two entirely different worlds where neither of them were readily accepted by anyone…besides each other.

Sully closed his hand around hers and pulled it to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat – strong and slightly unsteady.

"I love you too. I've always loved you, Boo."

"I'm not sure we're talking the same kind of love here," she muttered a bit despondently. Her love had had time to manifest. He'd been an adult since the moment that they met. When he last saw her though…she'd been twelve.

"We are." He looked slightly embarrassed and she was convinced that, had he been able to, he would be blushing. "I found loopholes. Other kid's doors in your neighborhood. I'd snag one after hours…check in on you…just to make sure you were okay. Every time I saw you, you were different."

He sounded almost sad with the last few words.

"Why didn't you come to me?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"Because…I was afraid that if anyone found out…even that would be taken from me. Having to say goodbye to you once hurt more than anything. Having to leave you forever…I just…I couldn't, Boo."

"Kitty-."

He suddenly dropped her hand, then swept his into her hair, pulling her to him. She went with a joyful cry, circling her arms around his neck and welcoming the feel of his lips against hers. It was better than countless nights she'd laid awake in bed imagining what kissing James Sullivan would feel like. His lips were softer, forming effortlessly to hers. And he wasn't timid…not in the slightest. He had her on her back in seconds, his hand pressed to the flat of her stomach and causing a whole new riot of emotions that had her head swimming.

Then, just as quickly, he pulled away. She stared up at him breathlessly, smiling when she saw how hard he was breathing and now tense his shoulders were from fighting for control.

"Not tonight," he managed.

"Not tonight," she agreed.

They had plenty of time. They had years to become acquainted in every way a monster and a human could become acquainted. Tonight, it was just enough that he was there and would continue to be there.

With a content sigh, she snuggled into him, loving the feel of his warm fur against her skin, of his strong arm around her waist, holding her close to him. She had enough to hope for a future, and right now, that was all that she needed.


	2. Our First

A/N: This might end up becoming a compilation of one shots because a) I love this couple and b) there's not enough of them out there. And there are holidays coming up that I love writing for so we'll see what happens. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first one and who really gave me the courage to approach this couple again! Although this sometimes felt like pulling teeth...I think it turned out okay. :) Guess we'll see! Sully might be my new obsession...

Also, I might get myself into trouble for this one...but if you guys have any suggestions for one shots, I'd be more than happy to take a go at them. Just one shots. I'm not in a good place to get into a full blown story right now :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Monsters Inc and make no profit from the writing of this fic.

Our First

Mary paced back and forth, bouncing Joshua lightly in her arms and attempting to shush his fussing. He'd been awake for an hour now, having only slept for fifteen minutes before waking up crying. No one had ever warned her about teething and how two year molars out-did every other type of teeth a child could possibly grow. No one told her that no amount of Tylenol or teething tablets would ease the pain of cutting teeth and allow crying children to sleep.

"Come on, Josh," she pleaded, blowing strands of slightly tangled hair out of her eyes. "You've gotta sleep baby."

He stopped long enough to give her a slight shred of hope, then ripped it away seconds later by releasing a wail that outdid all others up to this point.

Mary groaned and continued her pacing, shifting him to her other arm and bouncing him lightly. She was so engrossed in the task of trying to calm him that she didn't notice the closet door opening behind her or the large, blue furred monster that started to creep out but hesitated upon seeing her, then snuck by and out the bedroom door. She continued to fight what was steadily becoming a losing battle, losing all track of time and thinking of nothing but her own quickly unraveling sanity. And then, like magic, a glass of wine appeared in front of her, held awkwardly by a blue furred paw. Gasping, Mary whirled, nearly colliding with Sully's chest and spilling the contents of the wine glass.

"Sorry," came the immediate apology. "You looked like you could use this."

With Josh suddenly and blissfully distracted, Mary slumped and gave Sully a tired smile. "I could use ten of those."

"Here, give me Josh. I'll take care of the little guy." Already Josh was squirming in her arms, reaching out for Sully. "You go…take a bath or something."

She started to protest, not wanting to feel like a complete failure when it came to calming her own child. But then she remembered that sanity and what precious little of it remained. Allowing Josh to slide from her arms into Sully's, she plucked the glass from Sully's hand. "Thank you."

He shooed her away, toying with Josh and pulling tired little giggles from the boy. It was quite obvious that James Sullivan had the situation handled. Sparing them one last glance and allowing herself to melt over the image of Sully calming her child, bouncing him gently as he paced in small circles beside the crib, Mary sighed and turned toward her room. She couldn't deny that Sully's suggestion to take a bath had held a great deal of appeal, especially now when coupled with a glass of chilled red.

Passing through her room and leaving the lights off, she went straight to the bathroom where her claw-foot tub waited. Her steps slowed as she approached the open doorway where flickering light spilled over the carpet. She hadn't left any lights on…

At the doorway, she came to a stop, a sigh slipping past her lips and a smile transforming her tired face. The bathtub was already filled, bubbles tempting her from over the curled porcelain ledge. Candles had been lit, not many, but just enough to add a spa like ambiance.

Oh Sully, her romantic monster. She started to pull the door closed, thinking she would leave it open just a crack in case she was needed. Then, thinking better of it and knowing that Sully was more than capable of handling Josh, she closed the door and shut out the world. She shut out her responsibilities, her life, and traded it all in for several blissful moments of "mom time."

Slipping out of her jeans, sweater and underwear, she left them in a pile beside the tub then lifted a leg and touched the very tip of her toe to the frothy waters. It was steaming hot, just the way she liked it. After retrieving a hair tie from the counter where it sat amongst the scattered compacts of blushes, shadows, liners and lipsticks and pulling her hair back into a sloppy pile of midnight tresses atop her head, she stepped fully into the tub, sat and then sank back until the bubbles whispered their fizzling cadence just below her ear.

Relaxation came immediately, easing into the aching muscles of her lower back, sliding along the arch of her feet and over the curve of her shoulders. She released a deep sigh, closing her eyes and dropping her head back.

She allowed her mind to wander, something it hadn't been able to do in days due to the constant fitful nights and her workload that filled the gaps where Josh and his teething hadn't. But now Sully was here, taking care of Josh and she was allowed those precious moments she didn't often get.

She hummed softly, her smile growing ever so slightly at the thought of her blue furred monster. She hadn't seen him in a few nights which was normal. Night time was a busy time for both of them. He had a company to run, she had a child to keep happy – it wasn't unnatural for their schedules to not exactly mesh. But when they did, Sully made up for lost time by being extremely attentive and doting on her every need. She said he was spoiling her. He said she deserved it.

He'd taken a fascination in human food and she'd been more than happy to teach him the basics of cooking. However, it was only the basics. She'd never been much of a cook herself and luckily for her, Sully was a bit of a natural in the kitchen. So he would cook for her while she sat on the couch, watching him move about her kitchen as carefully as a huge monster could move with a smile on her face, content to just be in the same house with him.

Countless nights had been spent snuggled up on the couch watching movies with a bowl of popcorn between them or catching up on the years they'd missed, their quiet voices filling the small living room. There had even been a few occasions where Sully had insisted on her accepting an invite to go out with co-workers while he stayed with Josh. On those nights she would come home after several glasses of wine and a good dose of human interaction and thank Sully with long, drawn out kisses…that never lead much further than kisses.

Mary opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Nothing more than kisses. And it wasn't even Sully's fault. Though she'd been adamant about them trying to be _something_, taking the next step over that line from what she knew into a world of something completely foreign to her had been…terrifying. She had no idea how the monster anatomy worked. She had no idea if Sully would enjoy being with her or if being with her wasn't like being with one of his own kind at all. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that monsters lived intimacy free lives. The night they'd been reunited had eliminated any doubts pertaining to that. But the uncertainty of it all and the chance that she might disappoint him was very…intimidating. It kept her from moving much farther than long make-out sessions worthy of the back seat at a drive in movie.

Wrapping her arms around her legs and setting her chin between her knees, Mary frowned. There was really no rational reason for the fear. In everything he did, Sully was gentle and understanding. But…if this continued…if she couldn't overcome the fear of being intimate with Sully…would he grow tired of her and leave?

And why continue waiting? It had been over two years since she'd been with a man. The only one she wanted was Sully. She'd convinced him to give them a try. She loved him more than she ever thought she would. Why keep it at something so innocent?

With a disgruntled sound, Mary reached for the towels kept on the rack beside the tub, folded one and placed it under her head as she relaxed into the water once more. She played with the bubbles, lazily rearranging them so that they covered every visible inch of her and continued the annoying process of burying her anxiety.

By the time the water was starting to cool, she was still nervous, but relatively certain she could face it. She stood, took another towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself, tucking one end between her breasts. She caught site of herself in the mirror as she started for the door and stopped. Wide brown eyes stared back at her from under a fringe of dark bangs. Strands of damp, curled hair lay against her neck and her cheeks were flushed from the heat. She at least looked confident. Maybe something lacy and see through would help. Maybe it would also give the poor guy a heart attack. Aside from the tank top and shorts she'd been wearing that first night back together, Sully hadn't seen her in much less than that.

The thought was enough to make her laugh softly as she left the bathroom, turning out the light behind her and casting the room into even further darkness. She went to her dresser, trying to remember the last time she'd worn the lingerie she kept tucked towards the back of the top drawer. Some probably still had the tags on them. If she remembered right, there was a purple and blue satin piece that she hadn't been able to resist the temptation of.

She was digging for that very piece, finding herself slightly amused by the collection of scandalous undergarments she apparently owned and never put to much use when she heard a very male and very monstrous gasp. Startled, she spun to see Sully standing in the doorway, watching her intently. Heat rose to her cheeks and she couldn't stop the question of whether or not he liked what he was seeing from crossing her mind.

The silence stretched between them, growing more unbearable and tense by the moment. Finally, Mary took it upon herself to break it.

"Did Josh go down okay?"

Sully lifted a big paw and rubbed at the back of his neck, tearing his eyes away from her and keeping them safely on the floor. "Oh, yeah. He did just fine."

She smiled, relaxing a little. "Thank you. And thanks…for the bubble bath. That was really sweet of you."

Sully shrugged, his eyes looking anywhere but at her. "You looked like you could use it."

He was nervous. That fact alone did so much to ease her doubts about sleeping with him. Deciding there was no point to trading in her towel for something different, she closed the drawer and crossed the room to where he stood, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face against his furry chest.

"I've missed you," she whispered, feeling the nerves calm as his arms came around her, holding her tightly.

"I've missed you too, Boo."

"Busy at work?"

He hummed softly, nuzzling her wet hair and her smile widened. His hands ran the length of her back, settling low on her waist. Lazily, she ran her fingers through the fur over his shoulders and curled her fingers around the soft tufts. Feeling calm and just a little daring, she rubbed her nose against his neck, keeping her eyes closed. "With the way you're acting, I'm starting to think the bath was planned to get me out of my clothes."

There was a brief pause, and when he spoke again she could hear the grin in his voice. "It might have been."

Her heart tripped and settled into a frantic pace. She attempted to steady her breathing but just as she was getting the hang of it, Sully bent and swept her up in his arms, forcing the breath she was so valiantly trying to control straight from her lungs.

He walked to the bed and sat down, settling her in his lap.

"Mary…"

She couldn't find it in her to lift her head, to allow him to see the fear she knew would be painfully clear in her eyes. His knuckles brushed under her chin, then pushed upward until she had no choice but to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

His brows lowered in a confused frown. "Sorry? For what?"

"For being scared. I shouldn't be. I begged you to give me a chance…to give _us_ a chance. If anything, I should be the one pushing for this but…but what-." She drew a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"Aw, Boo…why would you think that?"

"Because!" she cried softly, looking to him once more. "Because I'm not a like you. I love you so much, Sully. But…what if I'm not enough for you?"

"You were enough for me before _we_ ever became anything," he murmured softy, brushing his fingertips along her jaw before circling his hand around the base of her neck.

"But Sully…what if this doesn't…work? I mean, how is this even _supposed_ to work?"

The softness in his gaze turned to something darker, something wilder that spoke of passion and promise. "There's only one way to find out-."

He pulled her forward and then his mouth was on hers, soft and yet so strong. He coaxed her lips apart and she opened for him, mindlessly giving in to the temptation that had beckoned her for far too long.

She felt his one of his hands at the edge of the towel and gasped, pulling back. "Sully-."

"Relax," he said softly, giving a gentle tug at the terry cloth. "There's nothing about you that disappoints me, Mary. There never will be."

The towel fell free, pooling around her waist and heat rose to her cheeks as his gaze fell to the exposed flesh. The hunger that suddenly blazed to life caused her stomach to clench pleasantly. And fear was no longer an issue. Emboldened by the obvious admiration, she moved in his lap, straddling his waist and framing his face in her hands. "James-."

He turned, pressing her back against the bed, sweeping his hand down the length of her body, then, with deliberate slowness, dragging it back up, the tips of his claws leaving fire in their wake.

Mary whimpered, arching against his caress. His hand circled hers, pinning it above her head and she looked up into his loving eyes, smiling.

"I love you, Boo," he murmured, rubbing his nose against hers, vanquishing what remained of any anxiety and freeing her to enjoy what pleasure he could give her.

"I love you, Kitty," she whispered back.

Much later, with the moon making its decent, she sighed the declaration again, holding her lover close. Her body, tucked so carefully against his, trembled, the sweat slicked limbs tangled with his. Sully's arm came around her waist and he groaned, pressing his lips to the curve of her neck.

"See? It worked."

She chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah…I'll say it did. You're not going to have to go soon, are you?"

Sully levered himself up on an elbow, his lazy eyes watching her as he ran his claws through her damp hair. "Why? Did you need more?"

"More than you can give me in a few hours." She kissed his hand as it passed by her mouth. Though her body was still very sore, she was greedy for his touch, for the things he could do to her that she'd only just discovered. "But you have to get back-."

"Nah. I don't."

"You don't?"

He shook his head. "I'm on vacation for the next week and a half." He leaned down, kissing her softly. "So unless you were going to kick me out-."

"Not a chance." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss. "Maybe you could make it two weeks?"

"Done," he muttered.


End file.
